


Firefly

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Firefly

[ ](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/10/3bcb54e7d66a41d5d6d5c9989a8ed657.jpg)


End file.
